Elemental Wings
by FlamingfireKitsune
Summary: This story is kinda like eartheain but not really its my own make up story it dosent have anything to do with this anime but i needed a category . oh well


_Elemental Wings _

Prologue

_This story takes places on a raining, cold, dark night, the moon and stars could not be seen . The only thing that can be heard was the rain pouring down pit, pat, pit, pat. Every now and then the flash of lightning, and the booming sound of thunder, could be seen and heard. Here at this time nothing else was stirring except for a young male……….._

_Chapter 1_

"_Man this is a terrible night!, I wonder where I am?' said the young male while he scanned his former surroundings trying to figure out what type of terrain he would uncover. But no matter how hard he looked, he still didn't have the faintest idea where he was._

"_If I don't find shelter soon, my body will be to weak to move and I will blackout !" the male said_

_The male was about to go find shelter from the rain, just as he revealed his wings and fly off. Something sharp penetrated his back and left wing. _

"_Um" the male said before he lost consciousness, just as he hit the ground, two shady figures walked up to the young males' unconscious body. One of the figures started to speak._

"_He isn't from around here brother, tell me Terious, what do you suggest we do with him?"_

"_Why don't we take his body out of the rain for one. And then I will ask our sister Sheeta what she wants to do with him. After all Reko my brother, she was the one who took him down and even sensed him in our territory." said Terious as he turned his attention towards his sister Sheeta._

_As Reko lifted up the unconscious males' body he noticed that young mans wings were black an red. _

_(Now you might be wondering why this mans wings are pointed out? The reason for this is that members of the same race, clan, or tribe have the same colored wings, notice here Reko realized the unconscious mans wings are black and red. While his wings are bluish gray or liquid blue color that resembles that of water…Anyway back to the story) _

_While Reko was carrying the young male back to their shelter that they found a little while ago, Sheeta and Terious also caught a glimpse of the strangers wings. "Terious, brother I have a bad feeling about this!" Sheeta stated softly, Terious just turned to look at his sister and nodded his head in agreement ._

"_I understand your feelings, and I am fully aware of the penalty for my actions! But know this Sheeta my dear sister, we are no better then them if we harbor resentment and strike them down like they, to other clan's and even their own tribe." Terious reasoned and then turned his attention to Reko._

_After Reko laid down the unconscious young male, he than went to go get some warm dry clothes. He noticed that the male was breaking out into a fever. Sheeta watched her brother Reko take out a extra pare of dry clothes from his sack, than she started to hear a soft grunt of pain she turned her attention back on the young male. Sheeta got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the male and noticed he still had a aqua dart tranquilizer in his left wing, she sat down beside him and reached out and placed one hand on his left wing and the other hand on the aqua tranquil dart and gently pulled it out of his wing._

_As she pulled the dart out the young males eye's began to flutter but his eyelids remanded closed, Sheeta was a bit taken back when she noticed the males eyes fluttered. But that feeling was quickly gone in a matter of seconds, it was replaced with the feelings of curiosity and fear. Before Sheeta had realized it she was gazing into the intoxicating pools of mystic violet . The color of his eyes took her breath away, it took Sheeta a few minutes to regain her sense of composer._

_The young male started to regain some consciousness as he felt a hand on his left wing. He started to become aware of a slow stinging sensation than, than slowly and lightly the stinging started to subside. Then the pain flooded back into his left wing which made his eyes flutter under his eyelids, he still was to tired to open his eyes so they remained closed. After a few minutes all of his senses came flooding back to him and his eye's busted open, and before him was the most exotic looking women he had ever seen. He didn't notice that he was in a great deal of pain, all he could think about was the young woman's alluring liquid icy-blue eyes._

_Terious sensed the intense pain the young man was in and he realized the man was some what conscious, Terious knew he was going to be in a great deal of trouble but he will worry about that later for right now he wanted to integrate this young man about his colored wings, tribe, and reason for being on this territory. But that would have to wait till he and the young man are alone, this interrogation will be top secret even from his brother Reko, and his sister Sheeta._

_Meanwhile Reko retuned with the extra clothes and chains, he had a feeling something could go wrong and he honestly didn't trust this stranger and he wouldn't give this stranger the opportunity to take any chances._

_As Sheeta returned to her senses, she realized the young male was in a great deal of pain. She suddenly noticed that blood was drooling down the side of his mouth, and that the color of his eyes were getting dull and glossy._

_Sheeta knew she had to do something quick or this man would die. She remembered the man still had another aqua dart in his body, and it was on his back so she quickly shifted the males body so he was laying on his stomach instead of his back. She than quickly began to take the other aqua dart in his back out gently after she took out the aqua dart she turned the young male back over on his back. Sheeta than looked to her brothers for help. Terious and Reko both glanced at the situation and came to Sheeta to give her help._

"_Sheeta, I want you to leave until Reko or myself is in need of you and calls you back!" Terious said as he began taking off the young man's shirt._

_Sheeta did as she was told she knew what they were about to do. So Sheeta went to the other section of the shelter. As Sheeta was out of the room, Terious and Reko started taking off the rest of the wet clothing. Reko started to notice that the young stranger was losing consciousness and his breathing was slowing down rapidly, his heart was beating slower and slower._

"_Terious at this rate he will be dead by morning!" Reko stated as he began putting the extra dry clothes on the young man._

"_I know Reko, but I don't understand what is going on, what's making his body act this way?" Terious said as he saw the young man's eye's roll to the back of his head._

"_SHEETA!" Reko and Terious said in union._

_As Sheeta heard their voices she knew something was wrong, so she quickly ran into the room. She than made her way towards the young man as she got closer to him she revealed her wings. The color of her wings where like a silky pale-blue. After she revealed her wings she sat down next to the young man and rested his head on her lap. Than she placed her hands on his head, she than closed her eyes and tried to communicate with him._

"_Tell me stranger, tell me what's harming you." Sheeta said telepathically to him._

_Their was no reply. Sheeta tried speaking to him again. Still no answer as she was about to try reaching him one more time, then a thought suddenly hit her. What if this man is a Fire Wing?_

_(A fire wing is a title for an angel or the name for the type of angel who possess the ability to control the element fire. Who also have the ability to release it and store it within his/her body or wings. the name or title for the entire race of angels who posses the power elements are known as the Elemental Wings. anyway Back to the story.)_

_Yes, he can be a fire wing, the color of his wings are the proof of it. Sheeta thought to herself and if he is he would have been weakened from the rain and….. Sheeta looked pale, she finally realized why the young man's body was in so much pain, it was because he was out in the rain, and because she tranquilized him with the water toxin. Normally it would just knockout it's victims, but since it was water and he was fire it would have a critical affect._

"_Terious, Reko, I know why his body is acting this way, it is because he is a Fire Wing and he was already weakened by the rain before I shot him with two aqua tranquil darts!" Sheeta said as she placed her hands on the two darts._

"_That explains everything, now anyone have an idea on how we fix this problem?" Terious said to Sheeta and Reko_

"_Well, I have an one idea, why don't we absorb the water toxins that where in those darts, out of his body and into are wings, the toxins will have no affect on us for it is apart of us Aqua Wings!" Reko suggested _

"_That could work." Terious said_

"_No brother, It will work, especially if we all do it together !" Sheeta explained as her wings started to glow an eerie, ghostly blue._

_Terious and Reko both nodded and revealed their wings, Terious wing's color was a dazzling sapphire and Reko's wing's color was a glistening translucent blue. As all of their wings were visible, their wings began to glow and release a dark blue aura around them. Terious, Reko, and Sheeta then started to chant. (this is how these angels could use their elements to heal, revitalize, replenish, preserve, or consume objects an items. Not all Elemental Wings use or release their elemental powers that way. Just thought you should know.)_

"_Ki a mi sa ma ni ku a na newt.._

_O tho a ka modo la ni la ta cult.._

_Umm tha a na ta o te a le ma.._

_O ti a ki na mo mi.." (Terious, Reko, and Sheeta sang in union and then continued their chant) _

"_Tha ka.._

_A na ka lo no la ni zauk.._

_A ah.._

_O la te ka ma ku ni a se ma tar.._

_O sa, o se me e mo o ni o ko.._

_Um um…_

_A mi si a ki a ni la i stars, ah.."_

"_A ki kol i ki kami ki ta a.. um um.._

_A i kami oni sa lo umi si o la sa ni ka.._

_Aquaros…._

_Aquaros…"_

_As the came to the closing of their chant, the young man started to breath softly and his heart started to beat steadily. When Sheeta began to hear his heartbeat and his breathing she hid her wings and her brothers did the same as well._

_After the chant Terious, Reko, and Sheeta where completely drained they used all of their energy on releasing their wings, reviving the young man with their water chant, and retracting their wings. They all decided that it would be a good idea if they got some rest to replenish there energy just for a few hours at least._

_As Terious, Reko, Sheeta, and the young man were sleeping the rain was starting to cease. The thunder and lightning finally stopped, everything became surrounded in silence. Two hours later Terious was the first to wake up, he looked around and noticed his brother Reko, and his sister Sheeta where in a deep sleep. Terious then turned his attention on the young Fire Wing, Terious the noticed the young man's wings where not their anymore. He must of retracted them Terious thought to him self, suddenly he sensed the young man was going to regain consciousness soon. Terious looked around to find the chains that Reko brought out earlier._

"_Their it is, right where he left it." Terious said as he spotted it next to the wet clothes the Fire Wing had on._

_Terious walked up to the chains picked it up, and then walked up to the young man's body and picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. He then turned around and looked down at his brother and sister, "their not going to be up and about any time soon." Terious said to himself as he was about to leave._

_Terious walked towards the entrance of the shelter and then looked outside the rain had completely stopped and the sun was begging to rise. Terious decided to leave the shelter and go into The Forest of Water. _

_( I know you want me to tell you what The Forest Of Water is, well it is a mythical forest where the trees could release water spores that drowned the lungs of anyone the forest doesn't trust, for the forest is alive, at times it speaks and whispers. Also water sprites live in this forest as well as water lights which are little water fairy's that can cause anyone who are immune to the water spores, such as other water species or plant creatures into a deep forever lasting sleep. These water fairy's can sense the hearts of the pure and the corrupt and so can the forest they will attack you only if they think you are a threat to them. Any way back to the story.)_

_When Terious got deep into the forest the trees sensed he was no threat in fact they knew him, he was the prince of Aquaria he and his siblings where the trees friend. The trees allowed him to pass, the Water Lights as well as the other water sprites knew prince Terious and his siblings where their friend they also allowed him to pass unharmed. But who was this young man he was carrying, why cant we sense his true intensions he doesn't feel like a threat, the forest and the sprites thought as they watched Terious lay down the young man._

_After Terious laid the man on the ground and turned him over on to his stomach. Terious then grabbed the mans hands and tied them behind his back, then Terious started to tie up the mans feet together. After that he__picked up the man turned him over and laid his back against a tree, Then Terious tied up the rest of his body against the tree. Just as he finished tying up the male, the male began to regain his consciousness._

"_Um, where am I?… Who are you?.. Why am I tied up?…Why is it so hard to breath?" the young man asked as he was tying to breath and focus his blurry vision on Terious_

_As he said this the forest and the sprites began to sense the young mans true nature he was no threat to them, but the forest didn't understand why this stranger was having a hard time breathing, unless he was a creature born with a weakness of water. _

_Terious just looked at the man and then sensed that the forest considered him not a threat to them. Terious thought this would be a good time to interrogate this young man after all it was strange that he was on their territory in the first place._

"_The question is who are you Fire Wing? And what are you doing in the Aqua Wings territory?" Terious said as he lifted up one eyebrow in a questioning way at the man._

"_My name is Shiru, not Fire Wing [_what ever that is._ and Aqua Wing? so is that where I am?" Shiru asked as he looked around and then back on Terious._

_Terious just looked at Shiru in a observing way was this Fire Wing trying to toy with him or did he honestly not know where he was, or what he is. Terious also started to notice that Shiru was starting to breath normally. Was the forest sprites using their power element to allow him to breath? _

"_Listen!" Shiru said breaking the silence and snapping Terious out of his thoughts and placing his attention back on him as he continued to speak. _

"_I don't know who you are, where I am, our how I even got into this forest. I am a loner a outcast and I am not from around here. All I do know and remember was flying around in a bad rain storm, flying in rain makes me very weak. Anyway, it was very dark and I couldn't see anything high in the air, so I decided to land and see if I could get a better idea as to where I was, but like I said before it was very dark and even on land I still couldn't see a thing. I began to get dizzy cause of the excess water on my body, so I decided to go find some sort of shelter out of the rain. But as I was just about to fly off two sharp objects where shot into me and I blacked out. The next thing I can remember was feeling a soft gentle hand on my left wing, their was a slight stinging sensation and then the stinging slowly started to subsided. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my left wing this made my eyes flutter underneath my eyelids, I was still to tiered and weak to lift my eyelids. After a few minutes all my senses came flooding back to me all at once, that's when my eyes fluttered open and I saw a very beautiful women. I got lost into her intoxicating alluring blue eyes because the pain I know I was having from bleeding eternally became obsolete, I started to get blurred vision and my body suddenly felt cold. I blacked out after that , and know I find my self here tied to a tree." Shiru said to Terious._

"_I see, but that still doesn't tell me why you are here on our land!" Terious stated_

"_Listen, I am tired of this I already answered your questions, I told you who I was, and why I ended up on this land. But you have yet to answer my question such as your name for one!" Shiru inquriely stated _

_Terious started to smirk at Shiru and started to speak "My name is prince Terious, any other questions you would like me to answer?" Terious queerly said _

_Shiru just stared at Terious, man was this male vague in his emotions Shiru thought to himself. Suddenly Terious's voice snapped Shiru out of his thoughts._

"_Well, Fire Wing any other questions or was that all you wanted to know?" Terious said bluntly_

"_Yes, I have other questions, like why is it that you keep on calling me Fire Wing? that is not my name and you already know that!" Shiru said reproachfully._

_Terious began to laugh but not at Shiru to make fun of him, it was because this young man was quit different from what had gathered him to be. While Terious was laughing Shiru started to get bewildered why was Terious laughing. Terious started to sense Shiru's discomfort. _

"_Listen, I am not laughing at you I am laughing at the thought of you sounding similarly to me." Terious said then continued " You wanted me to tell you what a Fire Wing is right?" Terious requisitioned Shiru._

_Shiru just nodded at Terious and then asked "What do you mean that I sound similar to you?"_

"_I'll answer that question later, but for now you wanted to know why I call you a Fire Wing! It is because that's what your colored wings tell me." Terious stated and then noticed that Shiru had a confused look on his face. " let my explain it further, it is what you are! Just like I am a Aqua Wing you are the Fire Wing. Do you understand?" Terious asked _

"_I think I understand, but is that what you call all whose wings are different color? All Fire Wing?" Shiru asked trying to understand all Terious was explaining to him._

"_No, just those who have the element of fire flowing through them and have wings that resemble that of fire, for example I am a Aqua Wing I can summon the element water. there are other Elemental Wings out their." Terious explained_

"_Okay let me get this straight , I am a Fire Wing because I have wings that resemble the color of flames, and my element is fire, there are others out there that are the same element as me. also there are others like myself who have wings too, but the are called Aqua Wings, because they control the element water and their wings resemble the color of water. Is that correct Terious?" Shiru inquriely said_

"_Yes that sounds about right!" Terious replied " but there are other elements out there Shiru not just fire and water you do know that? And one more thing Shiru you still haven't told me why you are on my land!" Terious replied _

"_Yes I know there are other elements out their, and you seem to forget fast my friend I already told you how I ended up on you land, which by the way doesn't just belong to you, or one creature, but to us all!" Shiru protested._

_Terious looked at Shiru, he was quite interesting and quite bold as well. Terious walked up to Shiru and began to untie him from the tree. Shiru was really taken back by Terious's action's he never expected him to untie him so easily. When Shiru was finally free something blasted out of no ware and into his chest. _

_Terious was a bit taken back, the water ball bomb just came out of no ware "wait a minute!" Terious thought to himself as he turned around and saw one of the Aqua Wing guard, and his father._

_Shiru looked up also at the turquoise wing Aqua guard and a tall, sturdy, elegant man standing next to him._

_Shiru was weakened instantly from that water ball bomb that hit his chest, he could barely look up at the two men. Shiru feared the thought of another one of those water ball bombs being thrown at him, he knew that their would be no way he could doge it. Suddenly Shiru's fears became reality the royal Aqua Winged Guard released a second water ball bomb, but this one was different from the first, the royal guard placed a spark toxic spell in it. This time the bomb would inject water poison into Shiru as well as electrocute him._

_Terious realized what the Aqua guard was planning to do when he heard the spell so he dashed up to his father._

"_Father restrain the Aqua Guard, Shiru is no threat to me!" Terious said boldly and anxiously._

_But it was to late, just as Terious got up to his father the second water ball bomb came into contact with Shiru's body. When it hit Shiru his entire body shut down, he was rendered temporally lifeless, Shiru's body collapsed one the ground motionless._

"_Father, he was no threat to me, even The Forest Of Water allowed him to enter their…!" Terious replied but was cut off by the Aqua guards voice._

"_Lord Hydron, any further order's sir?" the royal guard asked as he looked at lord Hydron._

"_Tell me Fearonius is this young man dead?" Lord Hydron asked the royal guard_

"_Yes sir, this man is dead, but only temporally. Do you want to make it permanent my lord?" Fearonius said_

"_No that wont be necessary, Fearonius, take him to the palace." Lord Hydron ordered_

"_Yes, Lord Hydron." Fearonius said as he walked up to Shiru's lifeless body and picked him up, and carried him over his shoulder._

_When Fearonius and the stranger left The Forest Of Water Lord Hydron finally turned his attention towards his son and began to speak to him._

"_My son I will talk with you when we got home. Now go find you brother and sister and tell them nothing of this. You will return to the palace before dusk, have I made myself clear?" Lord Hydron said_

"_Yes father." Terious replied _

_With that confirmed and out of the way Lord Hydron turned his back on his son and revealed his silvery blue wings and flew off._

_Terious knew he was going to be punished for even being around a Fire Wing, and standing up for Shiru against his father was disrespectful and not tolerated. Even being caught helping them would result in assassination. Terious then started to look up at the trees and began to speak._

"_You may come out now, my father is gone and so is the stranger I brought into your forest, will you forgive me tree for tying up Shiru against your trunk? I know I should have consulted you first, but I didn't." Terious said to the forest around him, and the creatures that where living here._

"_Don't worry Prince Terious, you have a pure heart and the stranger you brought to this forest, also was pure of heart. He was no threat to us, we understand your concern but you have no need to apologize." the forest and the forest dwellers replied._

_Suddenly a young water light came down from the tree it was sitting on, to soothe Terious's exasperating emotion. She sensed that he was under a lot of stress so she started to release soothing water powder on his body and then she landed on his shoulder and began speaking to him in his ear._

"_Dear, dear, Prince Terious don't despair, for The Forest Of Water will always be a place for you to relax and find comfort. Never forget the water lights, as well as the water sprites, will always be your friend." The young water light said and then flew back to the tree it lived on._

"_Don't worry my friends I wont forget, now I must be going you all heard my father's command." Terious replied as he began to walk out of the Forest Of Water._

_When Terious was out of the forest he opened his sapphire wings and flew towards the shelter. When the shelter finally came into view he landed at the entrance. As he went in side he noticed that Sheeta and Reko where starting to stir from their deep sleep._

"_Sheeta, Reko." Terious said softly he saw that they heard him speak so he continued. "Get up our father wants us at the palace before dusk. And he has found out about the Fire Wing!" Terious stated_

_Both Sheeta and Reko bolted up out of their sleep as soon as the heard and comprehended what Terious had said._

"_Is father mad?" Sheeta asked while she looked directly into her brothers' hazel blue eyes worriedly_

"_How did father find out about the Fire Wing?" Reko asked anxiously_

"_Don't worry Sheeta and Reko he is not mad at you he is mad at me. And the reason he found out about the Fire Wing was because I took him to the Forest Of Water. It was a stupid choice I know that now, but let me tell you something the forest found the Fire Wing to be no threat to them. The forest said that Shiru has a pure heart. Anyway enough of past time the important thing is that father doesn't even think you know about the Fire Wing. so lets keep it that way, do you to understand? " Terious said strongly._

"_Yes, understood brother." both Sheeta and Reko said in union_

"_Good, now lets get going before dusk beats are swift wings." Terious stated to his brother and sister, and with that they left the shelter and flew towards the palace where Terious's punishment awaits ….._

…_..To Be Continued….._


End file.
